Verden
Ingame name :Verden Mara Race:Galatean Age: 18 Gender: Male Job: Alchemist Proficiencies:A-gathering, A-brewing, B-bows, B-knowledge B-combat, C-Axes/Chainsaw Character Personality:shy, He doesn't like to bother others with his problems, hates conflicts, Likes potions and helping others. Backstory: At the age of 8 Verden shadowed his Mother Flora in her Alchemy shop.They would both care for and havrest the plants in his mother Flora's garden.Verden was in charge of watering the plants and Flora make him take notes on her instructions of proper plant care in small note book. Verden handled the plants with care, he enjoyed watching then grow and idea he the caused of their growth. Flora loved to see the smile on Verden's face as he watered each of the plants and how he always kept the notebook in one hand. After gathering supplies Flora would show him how to brew potions by giving step by step instructions on the main potion that used that day and effects by using the potions on the wounded villagers of Kenmer and having Verden take notes on the potions reactions. Flora even started t o let him make his own potions and she would sell them in her shop. Verden hated the paperwork but idea of how a few plants can be turned into a magic juice that fixes people was so amazing to him, plus the extra sliver he got from the potion profits made him feel successful even if he didnt spend it on anything. He wanted to learn more about different curatives and heal people just like his mom.Verden only left the lab to eat and other necessities. Verden's potion work continued for 3 years then Talik, Verden's father decided it was time for him to get out of the lab some and help around the house. He thought is was unhealthy for a child to just look at plants all day and never do something physical. Now along with assisting his mom in the lab he would chop firewood,rebuild the house after a blood moon, and hunt bunnies for dinner using archery with his father.Verden hated being away from the lab but didn't want to let his father down so he listened to his father's advice on archery and the proper way to build a house no matter how badly he wanted to just run back to lab and lock himself inside.Verdern eventually adapted to his new duties after a few weeks of trial and error and even got a job keeping the town safe from monsters during the night after the Village chief saw his skill with the bow.Verden would have turned the job down in a second, just thinking about shooting flying eyes and zombies gave Verden a sudden shiver of fear down his spine but his father was was there and said yes for him.Verden tried to use missing out on the chores as a cruch but his father told Verden he would take care of the house work, helping the village is more important than one house. Verden and five other Galatean teens fought various monsters attacking the part of Kenmer that lead out to Scrontull. Verden gave support from the back while the other Galeteans took the lead. Verden didn't do too bad taking out one or two zombies or eyes a night and only talked to a team member if he need to.Verden wanted to get the night job with as little fighting as possible and get back to the lab. Then one night one of more aggressive fighters named Aeldho ran into a group of zombies alone. Verden and the others heard his anguished screams and took out the remaining zombies circling the wounded warrior. Aeldho was gravely wounded, he was face in pool of his own blood and several leaking bite marks covered his body.The four Galatean fighters only stared at their bleeding comrade while Verden sprang into action. Verden commanded the idle watchers to find a bottle, one common mushroom, and some slime gel in a tone that neither the guards or Verden himself thought he could make. The guards rushed off the items and quicly returned with in minutes with arms full the items Verden requested.Verden quickly grabbed the ingredients and made a simple health potion. Two of the guards held Aeldho's head up and mouth open while Verden poured the red liquid down his throat. Moments later Aeldho's wounds closed and the first thing he said was:"don't tell anyone I lost that I almost died from some zombies"The Galatean guards that night thanked and praised Verden's quick thinking and that night and Verden was filled with joy and accomplishment. The years quickly passed and now Verden is 18 and that night is a distant memory that only gives smile when it is remembered.Verden eventually quit the town guard job to pursue alchemy full time. Verden his father about his job change and instead of getting scolded, Verden received " ok son, if you're sure about this then go for it." Verden was relived by his father's response and quit his guard job that day. During dinner alone with his mom while dad was already asleep Verden told his mom of his decision and asked if he could work in the lab making potions while she sells them."Verden I have a better idea, you run the shop and lab alone. " Flora said before taking a sip of water."I'm retiring from the potion business now that I saved up know money to live on and now I can spend my time reading and watching your dad chop wood or whatever he does." Verden laughed and took his mom up on the offer with a exclaimed "hell yes!" that was followed by an apology for language. That time Verden's mom laughed and told he starts running the family store in the morning. The next day Verden rushed to the store even before the sun began to rise and started his first day as an alcemist. Why you should be accepted: I am experienced in Terraria rp's and I dont break character....on purpose